1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement device, an electronic apparatus, and a measurement method that measures light of incidence light.
2. Related Art
In the related art, measurement devices that perform spectroscopic measurement of a measurement subject, acquire spectroscopic images, and the like, by causing light that is dispersed by a spectroscopic element to be received by a light reception section, is known.
It is preferable to use an element that collectively disperses (referred to as surface dispersal from this point onwards) light that is incident to a predetermined region as this kind of spectroscopic element, and for example, it is possible to use a Fabry-Perot etalon element, a liquid crystal tunable filter (LCTF), or the like. In particular, in a case of a Fabry-Perot etalon element (an interference filter) in which a pair of reflective films are disposed facing one another, both a low price and miniaturization are possible, and therefore, it is possible to easily apply such an element to a compact measurement device.
Incidentally, in this kind of spectroscopic element, there are cases in which a dispersed wavelength is altered depending on an incidence position of incidence light. For example, in an interference filter in which a pair of reflective films are disposed facing one another, if there is warping or inclination in a reflective film, a distance between the reflective films changes depending on the incidence position of incidence light, in-plane wavelength variations occur when the light is surface dispersed, and therefore, it is not possible to acquire a spectroscopic image having high accuracy. In such an instance, a configuration that is capable of accurately understanding the in-plane spectroscopic wavelength distribution when light is surface dispersed in an interference filter, has been devised (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-93275).
A measurement device that is disclosed in JP-A-2012-93275 is provided with a wavelength variable interference filter that is provided with a pair of reflective films, and a gap alteration section (an electrostatic actuator), which alters a gap dimension between the pair of reflective films, and a detection section that receives light that is transmitted by the wavelength variable interference filter.
In the measurement device, light from a measurement subject is caused to be incident to the measurement device, and a measurement process of light, which measures the light intensity that is received by each pixel (detection element) of the detection section, is implemented a plurality of times by altering a voltage that is applied to the gap alteration section a plurality of times. In addition, correlation data, which is related to the wavelengths of light that can be received by each pixel, is stored in advance for each voltage that is applied to the gap alteration section, and the wavelength of the light that is received by each pixel in each measurement repetition is specified on the basis of the correlation data.
It is possible to acquire the light intensity with respect to a target wavelength in each pixel by using this kind of measurement device, and therefore, it is possible to suppress in-plane wavelength variations.
However, in the measurement device that is disclosed in JP-A-2012-93275 mentioned above, it is necessary to switch a gap dimension between a pair of reflective films a plurality of times in order for light of a target wavelength to be received by each pixel of the detection section. In this case, unlike normal spectroscopic measurement, which performs a wavelength scan by switching the wavelength in 20 nm intervals, for example, it is necessary to implement more measurements. Accordingly, there is a technical problem in that the duration of a measurement time in order to measure a spectroscopic image of a target wavelength, is long.